


It's Just Another Year

by TheNinjaMouse



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinjaMouse/pseuds/TheNinjaMouse
Summary: A small drabble for Natsume Week! Poor Natsume has never really had a reason to celebrate his birthday, nor has anyone else ever cared to. But this year, maybe something will be different





	

Sometimes, he’s surprised that he even remembers the day that he was born. It certainly hadn’t been celebrated much in the past. Even with some of the nicer people he had spent time with rarely remembered or even knew about it. And that’s fine. It’s totally fine. It was just another day after all. He had learned that a long time ago. But still, when he sees that day on the calendar, he still felt that dumb trickle of excitement in his chest. He tried to squash it down because that hope only led to disappointment. Besides, he’s not a kid anymore.

It’s fine. It’s fine.

“Hey Natsume!” Natsume jumped, broken out of his thoughts by Nishimura. He blinked, realizing he’s been staring out the window again and completely missed the final bell of the day.

“Sorry, what was that?” he asked, smiling widely.

Nishimura frowned, hands on his hips. “You’ve been even more distracted than usual. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Natsume is quick to assure him. He hesitated then asked, “Do you want to get takoyaki on the way out?” That’s fine isn’t it? Just a normal thing to do with friends. It’s far more than he had gotten to do in the past and there’s a part of him that wants desperately to tell them that today was his birthday but then they would feel bad because they wouldn’t have prepared anything and he doesn’t want that. But just knowing that it was his birthday while they laughed and joked and talked about the normal events in their day to day lives would be enough for him.

Kitamoto rubbed a hand on the back of his head guiltily. “I’ve actually got to run. Sorry Natsume.”

Nishimura nodded, grabbing his jacket. “Me too, no time, gotta run! How about tomorrow?”

There’s that expected stab of disappointment that he’s quick to shove away with a smile. “Of course. See you tomorrow.”

Maybe Tanuma or even Taki would be free. He slowly gathered up his things but before he can make it from the classroom, Sasada ran up to him with a rather panicked look on her face. “Oh thank goodness I caught you!” She slapped her hands together and gave him a pleading smiling. “I have an emergency I have to take care of! Can you finish collecting the reports from today and take them to the staff room?”

He hesitated but then he found himself agreeing before coming up with any reason why he shouldn’t. So he does as she asked and gathered up the reports from the day and took them down to the office. As usual the amount of yokai in the hallways had dropped down in correlation with the number of students. More students with their wide range of emotions means more demons among them. He couldn’t help but wonder if yokai have the concept of birthdays and if they celebrated them at all.

Not that it mattered. It really doesn’t.

He finished up with the reports and started the walk home since at this point, Tanuma and Taki would have already left. Sometimes Sensei met him, usually at the steamed bun cart just down the road from the school. But Sensei doesn’t show up and Natsume found himself wandering towards the takoyaki stand, even though it’s a little out of his way. There’s no harm in getting a treat for himself, even if he is alone. He looked over the options and even splurged a little, getting the most expensive one for himself. Without Sensei at his side nagging him for a bite, he let himself enjoy the treat, eating slowly as he walked back home.

When was the last time his birthday was actually celebrated? The memory is dim but he could remember a time with lights and a sweet aroma and the soft voices speaking words of praise and happiness. The face of his father is faded but he can recall being held tightly by him, the warmth of another person’s love surrounding him. Remembering it filled him with a bittersweet sensation that tugged at his heart with longing.

He bit into the takoyaki again and the flavor wasn’t quite as filling as he remembered.

As he walked up to the Fujiwara’s house, as he always did, he felt a measure of relief flood through his entire being. He knew he was being ridiculous by being melancholy about his birthday. He had a true home now. He had so much to be grateful for. To ask for anything else is just being selfish. He took a breath, hand lingering on the door and he let himself take one more moment to feel sorry for himself before banishing the feelings.

“ _Surprise_!” A blast of colored streamers rained down on him. He froze in surprise, his jaw dropping despite himself. Laughter from the people gathered before him made him blink with confusion. Looking around he spotted Nishimura, Kitamoto, Taki, Tanuma and even Sasada, all of them wearing little birthday hats. The boys all had now empty streamer containers. And in the middle, their eyes squinted with glee was the Fujiwaras.

“Touko-san,” he finally stuttered. “What’s going on?”

She smiled gently at him and took his hand, pulling him inside. “Oh my, it looks like we really did surprise you!”

Nishimura threw his arm around the still perplexed Natsume, laughing loudly. “Come on, Natsume! Did you really think we weren’t going to do anything for your birthday?”

“But when-”

 “We’ve been planning this for a while now." Taki was smiling widely. "I’m actually surprised you didn’t catch on when-kitty!” She stopped speaking, lunging for Nyanko-sensei who had wandered in at that very moment. He squawked loudly, attempting to get away before Taki caught him. His efforts proved in vain and Natsume couldn’t help but smile as she nuzzled the disgruntled cat.

“How did you even know?” he asked after everyone stopped laughing Sensei’s predicament.

Shiguru rubbed his hand on Natsume’s head in that way Natsume could never admit he actually really liked. “We’re your family,” he said softly, his eyes bright with emotion. “It’s our job to know.”

That feeling of hope rose up in Natsume’s chest and he felt his throat close tightly with a joy that he could barely contain. He looked down to hide his face. “You didn’t have to,” he whispered.

“We wanted to,” Touko assured him. “Everyone did. Birthdays are something to be celebrated. Don’t you think?”

A single tear managed to escape him. He wiped at his face and let himself feel that happiness because this time, it wasn’t going to be taken away. He smiled freely and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I think so too.”


End file.
